talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Virian
Mercenary of Kradict Federal. Once only a timid archaeologist, she touched a switch of an ancient relic in an exploration, and was taken as the new owner of the triggered ancient weapon. She's afraid of that and turned to her friend, who persuaded her to be a mercenary instead. From then on, there's a little creature who seems timid yet was powerful on the battlefield. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Guild War character Attribute of Title * Title name: Ancient Super Weapon * Title Attribute: You feel like a heavy weapon by equipping them. Increases damage of water type characters in the party by 24%. Story of Resonance The Timid Archaeologist In this age that really doesn’t agree with occupations such as ‘scholars’ and the like, Virian is not just a ‘scholar,’ she is even more specifically an ‘archaeologist’. Although it may not be certain why a young girl would want to become an archaeologist, but the coward Virian seems to really suit this line of work. Saying Goodbye To The Quiet Life For archaeologists, their job is to excavate everywhere. Dig up some ruins here, dig up a tomb there and then dig up a broken copper puzzle. Virian loved these sorts of puzzles ever since she was young, she owed this to her two archaeologist parents who always brought all sorts of broken artefacts home... But suddenly one day, Virian’s parents disappeared. Virian is an introverted and timid girl. Her shyness meant that she didn’t like to play with other kids but instead liked to stay at home and read. Virian’s parents were both archaeologists, so there were always all sorts of artefacts lying around her house that had been dug up from ruins. Once she was bored of fairytales, Virian gradually became drawn to the broken artifacts that had been brought home by her parents lying around her house. Using the remaining and incomplete information left behind to reconstruct the world from a few thousand, or even tens of thousands of years ago was the sort of game that interested Virian. She started to try connect these artifacts together before being able to tell what they were. Virian’s parents were extremely happy that she was interested in archaeology and thus started teaching her more about it. But what Virian thought was strange was that whenever she asked her parents about their research, they would never reveal a single word and even warn her. "Archaeology is a mysterious subject which often brings dangers with it. If you want to help us in our research, you’ll have to wait until you’re a little older. " The young Virian listened to her parents and the three of them went about their quiet life——But this life would be shattered by an unexpected visitor. From their uniforms and it seemed they were quite high-ranked -- Virian instantly recognized that the uniforms they wore belonged to the Empire military. These Empire military officers started arguing with her parents. Virian hid in her room. From the loud, fierce shouting coming from outside, she heard the words ‘Ancient Weaponry’. From this time on, Virian’s parentsbecame quiet and reserve, only coming out of their lab at meal time. Until one day when Virian woke up and she realized that her parents had left. Virian was very clever, she could see that her parents were protecting her by not allowing her to get involved with their work, but Virian didn’t expect them to just up and leave. Archaeology became the only connection between her and her parents, Virian wanted to see her parents again and was determined to become an archaeologist just like her parents. Virian thought that by climbing to the heights of her parents, she’d surely be able to see them again. The Ancient Weapon Most archaeologists never really find any interesting artifacts their whole life, but Virian discovered a complete ancient weapon on her first trip to some ruins. Even more amazing, was that she accidentally activated the weapon which identified her as its master. Other scholars just sit in front off a table all day, but ‘archaeologists’ have to go down into the depths of the earth. So archaeologists will all hire mercenaries to help them in their exploration. But this brings a new problem, artefacts excavated from ruins and tombs are often priceless valuables, this is more than enough to make most mercenaries kill the owner and take the item for themselves -- Virian was completely ignorant of all this. After just getting her license from the Archaeologist’s guild, Virian hired some mercenaries and set off to explore her first ruin. It’s hard to say whether Virian’s luck was really good or really bad, but most archaeologists go their whole lives without finding anything good. She however, hit the jackpot on her first time. Hibernating in the ruins, was a fully complete ancient weapon. After seeing such a priceless treasure, the mercenaries turned on Virian in an instant. But just as the mercenaries were planning to kill Virian and steal her treasure, Virian accidentally pushed something and triggered a mechanism that was guarding this weapon, causing a whole load of monsters to rush out the ground. The monsters rushed at the mercenaries and Virian was safe for the time being. But this was still no good, there were too many monsters for the mercenaries to be able to deal with, posing great danger to Virian herself too. Amidst the chaos and confusion, Virian ran up to the ancient weapon and pressed all the buttons she could -- This woke up the ancient weapon and in her confusion, Virian had been identified by the weapon as its new user. Before Virian could even make sense of what had happened, the ancient weapon automatically took care of all the monsters. And due to the way that the ancient weapon automatically protected its user, the remaining soldiers were unable to do anything else to Virian. All they could do was escape. Through this accidental event, Virian was now the ancient weapon’s master. She didn’t know how to get rid of this weapon and had no alternative but to discuss it with her childhood sweetheart. After hearing that Virian wanted to destroy this ancient weapon, her sweetheart told her: "Isn’t it a good thing that you’ll be able to search ruins on your own? You may even be able to find your parents much sooner. " It was just then that Virian realized she could use her ancient weapon to search the ruins on her own, and just as her friend said, maybe she’d be able to find her parents much quicker. After understanding this, the world’s ruins had one more easily scared and mouse-like, but packed with fierce firepower archaeologist exploring them... Category:Characters